


I Knew You Belonged Here

by Cattatonically



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cattatonically/pseuds/Cattatonically
Summary: Asahi has never been one for big celebrations - he prefers quiet, intimate gatherings. Over the years, team gatherings turned into a few close friends who were still nearby, which turned into just the two of them. Asahi and Daichi; quiet and peaceful. Calm and comfortable.





	I Knew You Belonged Here

The sounds are all muted around him. He doesn’t hear much; he isn’t paying attention. He doesn’t want to pay attention. Attention means his brain is working, which would lead to thinking, which would lead to remembering. And remembering is not something Asahi wants to do today of all days. 

He re-reads the same page of his book for the hundredth time, not really registering the words. It’s something about magic, and mayhem, and misbehaviour - not usually his cup of tea, but he opted to give it a go anyway. The words all start to blur together despite his metal-framed black glasses, glasses he’d stubbornly refused to admit he needed for reading or computer work until the headaches had become nearly unbearable. He remembers the heated look in Daichi’s eyes when he modelled them.

Asahi sighs and takes a sip of cold and bitter tea. He doesn’t know how long the cup’s been sitting there unattended. He barely remembers making it. The days seem to jumble together lately. His brain has started to wander without his explicit permission, making him grimace at the betrayal. 

Asahi has never been one for big celebrations - he prefers quiet, intimate gatherings. Over the years, team gatherings turned into a few close friends who were still nearby, which turned into just the two of them. Asahi and Daichi; quiet and peaceful. Calm and comfortable. 

But this year is different. Asahi’s mind wanders to the series of texts he’d received - texts telling him that he’d be alone for the first time over this particular weekend. He replied in understanding, assuring that he’d be fine and he’d see Daichi when their schedules matched up. He had tried to be as convincing as possible, not wanting Daichi to know just how badly his heart was cracking. 

Asahi remembers the events that transpired this time last year. They’d stayed a few days longer after an international tournament - Asahi had miraculously gotten time off to attend and watch Daichi make a name for himself as a prime defensive receiver on the national team. They’d explored the downtown area of some city Asahi can’t remember the name of. There was snow, a lot of snow. 

It had been Daichi’s idea, much to Asahi’s surprise. Neither of them were the spontaneous type, but Daichi had always been full of surprises. They’d registered and signed up for the license just before Christmas, managing to hire an officiant for New Years Eve, just shy of midnight. They’d signed the papers, shared teary-eyed kisses, and sent out the text to their friends and loved ones.

It may have been made official in Canada, but they’d still done it. They’d gotten married in a foreign country. The rings would come later, Daichi had said, when they got home. Their home, which would now only have one name on the placard beside the door. Asahi had already started the name-change paperwork in his head, promising to complete it first thing when they returned home.

It had been one year since they’d gotten married in some random hotel bar, surrounded by strangers and champagne. One year of being Sawamura Asahi. And Daichi wasn’t coming home.

There’s a sound and Asahi’s head snaps up. He must have fallen asleep sometime during his brain’s traitorous wandering. He’s still holding the book, which he places on the end table beside his now frigid and disgustingly old cup of tea. He barely registers movement on his left until it’s too late. 

“I made it!” The whispered shout makes Asahi jump. He stares wide-eyed at the man beside him flopping onto a couch cushion, not quite believing what he’s seeing. 

“You can’t be here,” he says. “No, this has to be a dream. Daichi’s supposed to be at a tournament. Which is not here.” The lump that is very Daichi-shaped chuckles. 

“Well, I’m here. This isn’t a dream. And I’m just in time.” 

“For what?”

“For this,” Daichi leans over, straddling Asahi’s thighs and burying his fingers in Asahi’s hair. Daichi tugs, just a little, just enough to get Asahi’s head in the position he wants. And then he kisses him, slow and deep, and full of feelings. “Happy birthday, babe. Happy anniversary.” 

“But. I…” Asahi gently places his hands over Daichi’s hips, trying to get his brain back online. “Happy birthday, love. Happy anniversary to you, too.” The words come out a little watery, tears stuck in Asahi’s throat. 

“I got you a little something,” Daichi says quietly. He carefully extracts one hand from Asahi’s hair before reaching into his jacket pocket. He pulls out a box and holds it gingerly between them. “We said they could wait, and then we kept putting it off.” Asahi’s eyes snap up from the box to Daichi’s face. 

“You didn’t.”

“Open it and see,” Daichi says with a smile. 

Asahi does. The bands are simple, thin and silver, nestled in black felt. They’re classic. Just like Daichi. Just like their apartment. Just like their lives. 

“They’re perfect,” Asahi whispers. He kisses Daichi again before taking one ring from the box. With a slight tug on Daichi’s sleeve, Asahi gets Daichi’s hand low enough to slip the band on the proper finger. Daichi takes the other, hands shaking ever so slightly, and places it where it belongs. Asahi wiggles his fingers a little, just to admire the glint of the silver. 

Daichi’s phone chirps, startling them both. It’s then that Asahi realizes the date changed over while he was kissing his husband. 

“That will likely be the first round of New Year greetings,” Daichi whispers. 

“They can wait,” Asahi decides, “I’ve waited long enough.” He places the ring box on the table and quite suddenly stands up, scooping Daichi and throwing him over his shoulder in the process. With steady steps, Asahi walks them both to the bedroom. Some things can no longer wait. 

It isn’t until the next morning, when they’re both warm and sated, that Asahi bothers to check his own phone. He sifts through the standard messages - the birthday wishes and New Years greetings - before he makes up his mind. 

He places his left hand over Daichi’s on the pillow, careful not to wake him, and snaps a quick photo. It shows just enough to display their rings, but not enough to warrant scandalous teasing.

He sends it to the Karasuno group chat, bracing himself for every reaction under the sun. It’s Suga’s enthusiastic “It’s about goddamn time!” that makes him chuckle first. Yeah, he thinks, it is about goddamn time.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found flailing on [tumblr](https://cattatonically.tumblr.com/).


End file.
